When Love Changes You
by August Shaffer
Summary: Damon is stuck helping Elena plan her wedding with Stefan while his little brother is off helping their ill father. What happens when Damon discovers that his feelings for Elena have changed and how will they affect him? Will Elena give in to her desire to taste the forbidden fruit before she walks down the aisle? AH/ D/E S/E S/R D/C
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Vampire Diaries: Just borrowing the wonderful characters.  
Rating: Mature  
Genre: OC/AH  
A/N: Okay this is my first attempt at writing an All Human version of VD. So please be gentle with the reviews. I'm debating on if I should continue this story at all. xoxo August  
Song Inspiration: When Your Love Came Into My Life by Scorpions  
Title: When Love Changes You...**

Chapter One: So Much To Do...

"I can't believe you're leaving so soon." Elena stared at Stefan in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Elena but it's necessary." Stefan replied with a steady voice although his heart was breaking in two.

"Why is it necessary? Why can't Damon go?" Elena's voice cracked and a single tear spilled out of the corner of her eye.

"Because my father asked me to come, not Damon." Stefan zipped up the duffel bag.

"I understand that but why now? We have a wedding to plan." Elena sighed.

"Honey, the wedding is in six months. I will be back in a week. Two at the most." Stefan walked over to Elena and pulled her in his arms.

For a few minutes the whole world felt safe and warm in his arms but then he released her and she was back to the reality of the situation.

"I love you." Stefan placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too." Elena whispered.

Walking to the front door hand in hand she hoped he kept his word about returning to her. She had a bad feeling ever since he informed her of his father's strange request. Stefan and Damon hadn't spoken to their father since the day they buried their mother ten years ago.

Why now out of the blue did he want to speak to Stefan? Her gut instincts warned her that trouble lies ahead for Stefan and that meant it would soon find its way to her as well.

XXX

A month later...

Elena studied the invitations that had been set in front of her. She had been sitting in the same spot for over a hour. She was starting to think that sending invites through email made more sense. It was taking forever for her too chose the right color, the right font and then she needed the total number she would be purchasing. At this point in the day she was wondering if she would be getting married at all.

Stefan called her the night before to apologize for once again, another delay for his return. He explained that his father's health was poor and that he needed to help run the family business until he was physically capable to take on the responsibility again.

Elena was still dumbfounded with how easily Stefan had given into his father's request after he had told her time and time again how he never wanted to even look upon the man's face.

"I like this one." Caroline pick up a card and placed it in front of Elena's face.

"Yeah, it's nice." Elena replied without blinking an eye.

"Are you sure you want to get married?" Caroline teased.

"Uh? Yes. Of course I do." Elena shook her head and tried to concentrate on the task in front of her. If Stefan had been here with her he would have made the choice easier. He had such good taste in things like this. She was more of a simple girl. She didn't need extravagant and expensive stuff in order to feel like her life was enriched.

"So I take it he won't be home tomorrow." Caroline bit down on the tip of her tongue as she spied the tears forming in Elena's dark brown eyes.

"Nope." Elena dropped her head and tried to refrain from crying. She knew it was senseless and that as long as he made it in time for their wedding, that's what really mattered.

"It's okay honey. We get to keep you to ourselves a little longer." Caroline smiled warmly at her.

"Oh yeah." Elena chuckled and push her hair out of her face.

"Yep. So let's make a quick choice of it and then we can go hang out for awhile." Caroline pointed at a card that she favored.

"I will take that one." Elena handed the salesman the card. He gave her an approving look before he walked back to the counter.

"Come on." Caroline hook her arm in Elena's and they left the shop wearing identical bright smiles.

XXX

Damon received a call from his brother the night before asking him if he could stop by and check on Elena. Damon had been stupefied by the request. They both knew that Elena had a strong dislike for him.

It irked Damon that he had been the one to spot her that night at the bar but it was Stefan that she gave her number to.

He didn't care much for romance or marriage but it still hurt his ego that she had never given him a shot to prove he was the better man for her.

They had dated for two years before Stefan proposed marriage. Damon had been miserable for the past two years. Each time he found a woman interesting she would open her mouth and remind him that she was a moron or just not worthy of his attention.

He didn't want to compare them to Elena but of course subconsciously he did.

He hated how she made him desire her without even trying. She was all wrapped up in her love for Stefan to give him any attention at all.

It was until six months ago when he hooked up with her cute blonde friend that he got a reaction out of her.

She made it crystal clear that she didn't think he was even good enough for her friend Caroline. He had one hell of a time proving her wrong. He made it his top priority to romance Caroline off her feet. He knew that girls discussed all the details of their relationship with one another and he hoped that Elena got to envision the kind of guy and lover he could be.

Driving up in front of her family's home he stepped out of the car and made his way to the front door when Elena's little brother Jeremy came barreling out of it.

"Woah. Where's the fire?" Damon asked with a smug grin.

"They are trying on dresses and I'm not in the mood to hear them talk about how fat they look." Jeremy replied.

"There is not one ounce of fat on any of them ladies." Damon sighed.

"I know but you can't convince them of that." Jeremy jump into his truck and drove off.

Damon sucked on his lower lip as he stared at the house for a few minutes trying to find a possible excuse for showing up. From the report Stefan had given him, Elena was deeply upset that he wasn't around to help arrange their special day together. He reminded his brother it would be easier to just simply elope but he argued against it. He wanted their wedding to be a day that neither of them forgot.

"Damon what are you doing here?" Caroline exclaimed as she stepped out onto the front porch.

"I was hoping to get a chance to see you. Your mom told me you would be here." He lied through his teeth.

"Oh. Well Hi." Caroline flew into his arms and kissed him hard on the lips.

Normally he would be pleased by her show of affection but today he had other things on his mind.

"Come inside. I want to show you the dresses we picked out so far. You can help me argue against Bonnie's choice of bridesmaid dress." Caroline drug him up the steps and into the Gilbert home.

"Hey guys, look who showed up. He couldn't stand to be away from me." Caroline joked but Damon sensed she believed it to be true.

"Hi Damon." Jenna and Bonnie greeted him.

Elena was coming down the stairs wearing a wedding dress that made Damon grimace.

"Ohhh...that's so beautiful." Bonnie covered her cheeks with her hands.

Caroline gave Damon a knowing look.

"What do you think Jenna?" Elena chewed on the corner of her lip.

"Uhh...I don't know Bonnie. It seems a bit too old fashioned for my taste." Jenna gave Bonnie an apologetic smile.

"Caroline?" Elena look at her other friend and then she realized they weren't not alone. When her eyes landed on Damon she felt her cheeks grow hot.

"Damon." Elena pressed her lips together and tried to force her lips to curl up in a smile. She knew that Stefan looked up to his big brother even when he saw the flaws in the man.

"Hi Elena. I'm with your Aunt on this. Not you. Maybe more Bonnie." Damon looked at Bonnie and smiled politely.

"I agree." Caroline sighed.

"Okay." Elena turned and ran back up the stairs to try yet another dress.

"Is she holding on?" Damon looked at her friends and Aunt for an answer to his question.

"She misses him like crazy and has this far fetched fear he won't show up for their wedding." Jenna revealed despite the looks Elena's friends gave her for divulging so much information to him.

"He will be here. My brother is not perfect by no means but he is a man of his word." Stefan nearly choked on the words that spilled from his mouth. He hated to say it but it was true.

"I told her that." Jenna sighed with relief.

"We finally got the invitations ordered yesterday and now we are working on the dresses and Friday we have to go put a downpayment on the reception hall she finally made a decision on." Caroline said.

"Sounds like you ladies are going to be quite busy." Damon pointed out.

"Yeah, well she can't do it alone." Bonnie snorted rudely.

"Bonnie!" Caroline cried out.

"What? Come on he asked her to spend the rest of her life with him and yet he can't even be here to help her plan their wedding?" Bonnie snatch her wine glass and gulp down the contents.

"I'm sorry Damon. We are just all starting to feel her stress. We love her and we worry that she might have a nervous break down and do something irrational." Jenna explained cautiously.

Only a few people knew about the time that Elena had spent a few months in a rehab center after the sudden death of her parents. She began to drink far too much and then started to mix in her antidepressants with it and almost killed herself.

That had happened before Stefan had come into her life. When she got involved with Stefan they all were relieved to see the old Elena starting to resurface. She was the smiley, happy and laid back girl that they once knew and loved.

"I should go check and see if she needs help getting out of that dress." Jenna offered and made her way up the stairs.

"What about you ladies? Have you chosen your dress for the event?" Damon asked while pouring himself a glass of wine.

"We are down to three dresses. Let me show you." Caroline slipped out of the room to fetch the dresses they had been given to try on.

"She is really crazy about you?" Bonnie commented in between taking sips on her drink.

"Who?" Damon wasn't entirely sure who she was talking about for a second and then felt foolish for not realizing she meant Caroline.

"Caroline. She thinks you're her prince charming." Bonnie's eyes look at him and he saw a cold malice in her eyes.

He wasn't sure about the details but he recalled Caroline telling him once that Bonnie had fallen head over heels for a guy who proposed to her while they were in college but then he died in a motorcycle accident a few weeks before graduation.

It was easy to see how much she loathed the whole wedding ordeal but at the same time she was willing to put her own troubles aside to be there for her best friend.

"I've never claimed to be a prince or charming." Damon replied with a smirk.

"I agree. You don't appear to be either in my book." Bonnie rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Why is it exactly that you hate me so damn much?" Damon decided to call her out. From the first day he was introduced to Elena's friends she was the only one who didn't seem to fall for his charm or quick wit. She gave off the impression that he repulsed her somehow.

"I don't hate you. If I hated you it would mean I would have to feel something for you. I don't." Bonnie walked away.

"Here they are." Caroline came bouncing in with three dresses. They were all the same royal blue color but each of them had a style of its own. He studied them carefully and had Caroline put each one up to her.

"For you, I would suggest the short length dress. You have lovely legs and should show them off more." Damon stated.

Caroline's face turned beet red and he could see it pleased her whenever he complimented her. She was good to him. She knew when to give him space and she was a willing bed partner. She didn't mind anything he suggested. He wondered if Elena was half as good or willing in the bedroom?

Shaking that last thought out of his head he tried to focus on the woman in front of him but when Elena came downstairs this time, she received his full attention. The dress she wore show off curves he never knew she had before. He was definitely seeing her in a new light.

The girl definitely had a body she often hid beneath sweaters and loose dresses. He had to hand it to his brother for snatching her up before anyone else did.

"Wow. I love that one but where did you get it?" Caroline frowned.

"OH MY GOD! It's breathtaking." Bonnie gasped when she entered the room.

"You really think so?" Elena looked at them skeptically.

Damon couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her body in that dress was making his pulse rise and his heart to beat faster than it ever had.

"Damon! Hello earth to Damon!" Caroline snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Uh?" Damon blinked.

"What do you think about the dress? Do you think Stefan would love it?" Caroline repeated her earlier question.

"I...well...who wouldn't enjoy seeing their future bride in that?" Damon coughed nervously as he felt certain parts of his body starting to grow hard and excited.

"Okay. So yes or no? Would he like me in this?" Elena looked at him with a uncertainty in her eyes.

"Trust me. He will love you in it." Damon answered.

In the back of his mind however he was thinking about how much he would loved to see her out of that dress and laying on his bed back home.

XXX

Damon started to leave with Caroline but Elena stopped him.

"Can I have a word with you. Alone." She gave Caroline a pleading look.

"Sure." Damon replied hesitantly.

"I will meet you at your place." Caroline leaned over and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"What's up?" Damon crossed his arms over his chest while he studied her facial and body language.

"I hate to sound like I don't trust Stefan, cause I do but is there any possible chance he might be getting cold feet about this wedding?" Elena poured herself a glass of cold water while trying not go make eye contact with Damon.

She already felt foolish as it was by asking Damon such an intimate question in regards to his brother's feelings for her.

"I have no clue. I mean, he told me that he hoped to be home by now and that he hoped you forgave him for not being here." Damon replied.

"When did you talk to him last?" Elena sipped nervously on the water.

"Last night." Damon answered.

"Is your father going to pull through? I mean, it sounds like he is on the brink of death." Elena knew she was being inconsiderate but she just couldn't shake this feeling that somehow their father might be corrupting Stefan's views on marriage.

"I honestly don't know. I try not to talk to Stefan about our "father's" health. He means nothing to me. " Damon replied roughly.

"How can you say that?" Elena asked with curiosity. Stefan never gave her the background story for his and Damon's dislike for their only living parent.

"Easy. I hate the man. He is a manipulator Elena. He has no heart. I can't stand to be in his presence. He knows this and I can guarantee you that is why he asked my beloved little brother instead of me to help in his hour of need. I swore I would never step inside of his house nor work a day of my life at the office where he spent most of my entire childhood at." Damon wasn't sure where his sudden anger had come from but it had felt good to say the things he felt out loud.

"Did he hurt your mother?" Elena spoke softly.

"Yes. Yes he did but not in the way your thinking. He never laid a hand on her. Of course he had other ways of hurting her without leaving any proof of the pain he forced on her." Damon snickered and his eyebrows drew together as he recalled how fragile his mother had been in her final days.

His father had pushed her so hard that eventually she had nothing else to give and she gave in to her pain. It was his fault their mother had killed herself. He had argued with them both that he loved their mother and would gladly change places with her if he could. It was no consolation prize for him to hear the bullshit spewing from his father's selfish mouth.

"I'm so sorry Damon. I shouldn't be so noisy." Elena reach out and laid her hand gently on his arm.

Damon looked at the small hand lying on his arm and for a millisecond he wished he could feel it on his face. He suspected it was softer than rose petals.

"It's okay. You should know what sort of family you are marrying into." Damon stepped back, causing her hand to slide off of him.

"You make it sound so horrible." Elena replied nervously.

"Well, we sure as hell aren't the Waltons." Damon laughed rudely.

"No family is perfect Damon."

"Yeah well, trust me ours is far from even likeable on most days." Damon looked away and he fought back the anger that had begun to seep into his pores when he recalled his mother's last year of her life.

"Hopefully that will change. Maybe your dad and Stefan can find a way to patch up things." Elena suggested.

"I sure as hell hope not." Damon cried out furiously.

"Why?" Elena looked alarmed.

"Trust me sweetheart you don't want to encourage Stefan to become closer to dear old dad." Damon warned her.

"Why not?" Elena repeated.

"Because our father had plans for Stefan's future and trust me you weren't in them."

Damon watch as his words sank into her head. Tears began to fill her eyes and he felt like such a jackass for giving her something to worry about. His purpose for being over here today was to give her assurances that Stefan loved her and would prefer to be here if he could.

"I'm sorry Elena. That came out wrong. I"m sure if he met you, he would adore you." Damon back peddled but the damage was already done.

"It's okay Damon." Elena put her hand up to block him from coming any further.

"I mean it. I'm happy Stefan found you." Damon found himself lying not once but twice today.

"You are?" Elena looked amused.

"Sure. Now he doesn't focus all his attention on trying to make me a better man." Damon teased.

"I think you are perfect just the way you are." Elena was surprised by her own admission but found that she meant it when she saw the shock in his eyes.

"I will hold you to that." Damon warned her with an endearing smile.

"Seriously, let me know if you need any help. I can be Stefan's replacement until he returns." Damon offered.

"Wow! Seriously?" Elena gave him a skeptical look.

"Seriously." Damon knew he would later come to regret his promise but it was the only thing he could think of to help put a little peace in her already hectic world.

"Good. I should get changed. I have to meet Jeremy and Jenna at the Grill for dinner." Elena smiled warmly.

"Okay." Damon turned and walk out of the house. Climbing into his car he felt the urge to scream loudly.

He wondered how he found himself once again stepping in for his little brother? Stefan had always gotten what he wanted in life. Damon wondered when his lucky break would make its appearance? He was tired of pretending to enjoy living in Stefan's shadow. Just once he would like to be the guy that the girl looked at with love and acceptance. `

XXX

"Why can't you make it home for just a weekend? I'm really missing you Stefan and it is starting to feel like you don't want to get married anymore." Elena's voice crackled as her heart ached to see him in person. She was growing tired of the skyping and phone calls. She needed him here, face to face.

"Honey, I do want to get married to you. I can't wait to see you walk down that aisle. I love you, that hasn't changed I swear." Stefan replied with a hint of agony.

"Then why can't you jump on the family jet and come see me? You said he was getting better. Come on, do it for me." Elena pleaded one final time.

"I want too, I really do but this weekend I have to attend an important fundraiser. I am the representative from our company and we are offering a large donation so it's necessary that me or my father be present. He still can't walk and refuses to be seen in a wheelchair. He thinks it's a sign of weakness and fears his competitors will try to take advantage of him." He replied sadly.

"Okay." Elena sighed in defeat.

"What's so important about this weekend for you?"

"Nothing. Just more wedding stuff."

"How are we doing? Remember I told you price is not a problem. I will pick up the tab." Stefan hoped he didn't insult her by paying for it all. He knew her family had some money from the life insurance policies her and Jeremy had been benefactors on. Still, he had more than plenty of money to cover everything. He wanted to do this for her. He wanted her to have the perfect wedding and hoped he could make up for the lost time apart.

"We are doing good. Invitations should be in this week. I still need your final list of guests. I've paid for flowers and the catering but I haven't picked out the entertainment. I've never had to choose a band before." Elena grumbled.

"Damon. Damon would be a perfect choice for that. He actually has good taste in music and knows quite a few people in the industry." Stefan felt awful for volunteering his brother once again to stand in his place but he didn't want her to do all the planning by herself. It wasn't fair to her and Damon was a good choice. He wasn't lying.

"Seriously?" Elena giggled.

"I mean it. I think he will surprise you." Stefan chuckled knowingly.

"Okay. I guess I will give him a call."

"Alright. I need to go. Early day tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too." Elena whispered.

Sitting her phone down on her bed stand she looked at the empty bed before her and envisioned him lying there, wearing his famous tender smile at her. Tears glisten in her eyes. Sadly, she couldn't recall the last time they had slept together. Pulling the blanket back, she crawled underneath it and stared up at the ceiling. The pain began to subside when she thought about Damon.

She didn't tell Stefan that Damon had made a point to drop by once a week at least to see how things were going and offered to help in any way necessary. Caroline thought he was the best boyfriend ever while Elena couldn't shake the feeling that Damon had a motive.

He smiled politely, joked, and kept a safe distance between them but there was moments when she would find him staring at her in such away that her skin would burn and her stomach would do somersaults. Then he would blink and suddenly the magical moment that made her feel dizzy and a bit uneasy would disappear as quickly as it came about.

Closing her eyes she tried to put Damon out of her mind but later when she did manage to fall asleep she dreamed of Damon holding her in his arms, kissing and loving her the way Stefan use to do.

XXX


	2. Chapter 2: Forbidden

**When Love Changes You : Chapter Two:**

Two months later...

Stefan's suggestion to ask Damon for assistance with music for their receptionist panned out better than she imagined.

They came to an agreement on a band when he suggested she pick out a first song for the reception. He explained that if she didn't choose it then either the band or the matron of honor would do so. She cringed at the thought of some over the top cheesy love song playing when she and Stefan experienced their first dance as husband and wife.

"Mmm...anything in mind?" Elena twirled her finger around a long curly lock of hair while she stared straight into his eyes.

He had lovely eyes she thought to herself. She wondered his eyes were those of his mother or father? She couldn't help but get lost in them as a contemplated over her question.

"What was the first song you two dance to?"

"Umm.." She found herself with no answer to that question. She knew good and well she had danced with Stefan before but suddenly while looking into his eyes she couldn't remember such an important detail.

"Okay. Do you guys have a song? Come on every couple has a song." He chuckled as he made quote signs in the air.

"Really. So what is yours and Carolines?" Elena smirked. She was hoping to give herself a few minutes to recall what their song was. Stefan had been gone for over two months and she was starting to forget what he even looked like.

"Haha. We aren't at that point yet. "

"Oh really, why not?"

"We aren't as madly as in love as you and Stefan seem to be."

"Do you want to be? I mean do you want to fall in love someday?" Elena looked down at the wedding invitations she had to drop by at the post office before they closed today.

"I...no...well, I'm not so sure." Damon's smile slipped away and Elena noted how his eyes smoldered and for a second he seemed almost melancholy.

"Why not?" Elena nudged.

"Cause love changes us Elena.I'm not ready to change."

She was surprised at the sincerity of his answer.

Caroline was one of her two best friends. She knew that Caroline was hoping to walk down the aisle with Damon. In a few months Damon would become her brother in law and that would mean they would be family. She would want him to find the same happiness she had found in his brother and sadly, if Caroline wasn't the one then she would accept it.

"Sounds like you've given it some serious thought." She found herself thinking out loud.

"I have. I've enjoyed playing the field and getting to know as many women as possible but even I know that someday in order to start a family and grow some roots I need to find the right person who completes me. I just...it scares me at the same time to think about the consequences of marrying the wrong person. Do you know what I mean?"

Elena gulped hard. She knew her love for Stefan was true but the past two weeks she was starting to wonder if they were both on the same page about this wedding. He had called and canceled two more weekend visits due to work or an event his father needed him to personally see to. When she spied a picture of him on the internet next to two attractive women she nearly lost all control and called off the entire wedding. Luckily she read the quote underneath which stated that Mr. Salvatore was presenting the donation with the two women who helped put the event together.

It still stung her pride that he was out rubbing shoulders with the rich and elite while she sat at home trying to put together an event that should be more important than anything his father had requested of him.

"I do." Elena whispered as her eyes misted over with tears.

"What's going on? You're not having doubts about Stefan are you?" Damon looked into her eyes. He saw the inner conflict she was fighting with and he wondered how much longer she would accept his brother's absence in the wedding planning before she called the whole thing off?

He warned Stefan that their father was probably trying to sabotage his relationship with Elena in order to keep him there and eventually married to the young woman he had always planned for his favorite son. Stefan had argued that their father was far too ill to be so deceptive and that he had not seen or spoken to Rebecca since he arrived back home.

Damon wasn't fooled. He knew it was only a matter of time before the old man shoved the girl into Stefan's face and bed. He swore to his sons that they would rule the day they walked out on him and that it was only a matter of time before they came to their senses and grovel at his feet for redemption. When the years passed by and neither asked even for a dollar from him, Damon sensed the bitterness growing in the old man.

It didn't surprise him to learn he was dying from a weak heart. Hell, in Damon's mind he never had a heart to begin with.

"I...it's hard...I mean...I love him. I really, really do. But it hurts me the way he hasn't once made it back to see me or heck, even asked me to come visit him there. If your father is dying wouldn't you think he would want me to meet him?" Elena stumbled at first for the right words and then suddenly all her frustrations began to pour out like a hole in the bottle of a milk carton.

"Stefan is scared you might see the darkness in our father. Trust me, no one wants to see that and if you did then maybe you might wonder if he is possible of such wretched behavior."

"That's ridiculous. Stefan is a wonderful man." Elena cried out defensively.

"I agree but there is a darkness in everyone Elena. Some of us hide it better than others. I mean, come on even you have to have a dark side."

"I...yeah, I suppose." Elena rolled her eyes and exhaled long and slow.

"See. Do you show it to the world on a daily basis?"

"NO!" She scoffed.

"Neither do I but our father, well, he isn't scared nor too proud not to say or do whatever pleases him. If he dislikes you, he will tell you and trust me it will sting like a bitch." He laughed bitterly.

"Wow. You have painted this image of your father that is like a nightmare. How did you and Stefan turn out so normal with such a horrible presence in your life?"

"It wasn't easy. Our mother, God bless her soul, helped keep us safe from him while she lived. She put people in our lives that helped keep us anchored so we never forgot who we were and instead of gloating and wasting our fortune they showed us how we could do good with it and be average human beings."

"She sounds wonderful." Elena whispered tenderly.

"She was." Damon smiled sadly back.

"So, let's get back to songs. What is yours and Stefan's song in your heart?" Damon changed the subject and shifted his seat as if to push all the sad memories of his mother out of his mind.

She understood his loss better than most people. She lost both of her parents at the same time. In one sudden unexpected downfall, her life was turned completely upside down.

"I guess it would be ?" She answered without hesitation.

Damon gave her a puzzled look before he took out his ipod and hook it up to her speakers.

"Would you care for a dance?" He stood up and offered her his hand.

Elena cocked an eyebrow trying to figure out what he was up too but when she saw the flicker of pain flash in his sexy blue eyes she let her guard down and just went along with it.

"I would love too." She placed her hand in his and with a gentle squeeze he twirled her into his arms.

The music played loudly around them and she found herself relaxing as she listened to the lyrics of the song.

"You dance well." He muttered next to her ear.

Elena felt her cheeks grow warm from his polite compliment. He was the much better dancer and they both knew it.

"Thank you but I think it's my partner who has the skills."

Smiling up at him she found herself mesmerized by his smoky blue eyes. Out of all the times she had looked at him, up until now, she never noticed how appealing he was. A lock of his hair fell lazily over his eyebrow, his jaw was what romance writers would describe as chiseled, and his lips were the perfect shape for kissing. Yeah, he definitely had kissable lips she thought to herself.

Her chest began to heave unsteadily as their bodies pressed up closer. Taking a deep gulp of air she felt her tongue slipping out of her mouth and darting over her dry lips. Suddenly she felt incredibly thirst and in the back of her mind she heard a voice whispering to her to kiss him. It was unnerving not to mention just down right wrong of her to go there but her head refused to listen to her heart.

Slowly, very slowly, their mouths met and in instant Elena felt a surge of electricity flow between them. Gripping his arm to keep her upright as her legs began to fail her as if they were somehow turning into jello. Closing her eyes she savor the taste of his mouth as his tongue traveled between her lips and began exploring her further.

A loud siren was blaring in her head but her body continued to enjoy the intrusion. All sensibility and practically reminded her that this was not only wrong but an act of betrayal to her fiancee and her best friend and yet she heard a soft moan escape between her lips as she pulled him in closer.

Damon couldn't believe the fire that burned within him as he kissed his brother's future wife. He knew that this was entirely wrong but it felt so damn right at the same time. For weeks now they had grown so close. He fought the urge to do this a million times in the past few months but now, now he lost the battle he struggled with. He knew she was the one woman he couldn't, no shouldn't have but his body wanted what it wanted. Their attraction was so overwhelming to his senses that he could no longer have sex with Caroline without picturing Elena in his mind.

Now holding her in his arms, their mouths sealed together, he knew they both passed a point of no return and no matter how hard they might try to forget it ever happened, they wouldn't.

The music suddenly stopped and it was a signal to end their passionate kiss. Elena pulled away, turning her back toward him as she covered her swollen mouth with the back of her hand.

"Elena." Damon moaned.

"No. Don't say it. I have to go." Elena couldn't look back at him or she feared she might run straight into his arms and beg him to share more with her.

What was wrong with her? Her wedding day was drawing close. Why would she screw this up now? Perhaps if Stefan had been around more and spent some well deserved time with her, this kiss could have been prevented. But it did happen. Sadly, she knew there was no way to erase it and no way to pretend she didn't want it. She just hoped that Damon didn't tell Stefan or all of these last months of preparing for that special day would have been for nothing.

XXX

Damon paced back and forth in front of the enormous fireplace, sipping on a glass of expensive brandy as he replayed their kiss over and over again.

He knew he should be feeling guilty but he didn't. Stefan left her to plan for their wedding. Not once since he took off to tend to their father's so call failing health had he made a point of returning to help her with any of it. For a man who claimed to love Elena more than any other woman in this world, he sure did a lousy job of showing it.

He wondered if Elena would confess to either Caroline or Stefan. Would they hate him? Would they hate her? Although he didn't care if he lost Caroline, it did trouble him to think of him and Stefan being at odds with one another. Over the past few years they'd grown closer and he didn't want to lose that bond. However, he did feel something incredible when he kissed Elena. Something that touched his very soul. Not normally being the romantic sort of guy, he couldn't shake the idea of just how perfect Elena was for him.

Maybe he always knew it but ignored it when it was clear her heart pointed in the direction of Stefan.

Walking over to the liquor cabinet he refilled his glass when the doorbell rang alerting him to some unexpected company. Setting his glass down he made his way to the front door.

Opening the door he stared into a set of dark brown eyes that shook him to the core.

"I can't believe it." Elena whispered in a hoarse voice.

"I know." Damon gulped hard as he felt the chemistry between them.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Elena wiped away a tear that slipped out of the corner of her eye.

"What?" Damon frowned. He realized they were talking about two entirely different things.

"The plane crash. Stefan was on that plane. I just know it." She exploded as tears flooded her eyes and her whole body shook miserably.

Damon pulled her into his arms and held her for a moment as he tried to process what she was trying to tell him.

"Are you telling me that Stefan was on a plane headed here and it crashed?" Damon felt his heart cracking as it began to sink in the reality of what he was hearing.

"Yes." She nodded her head while burying her head into his chest.

"How do you know this?" Damon lifted her head up so he could look at her face as they communicated.

"It was on the news." Elena replied.

"Come on." Damon took her hand and led her into the living room where he found his phone and dialed up his father's assistant's number. If anyone knew for sure if Stefan was on that plane it would be Edward. He would know exactly who was on the plane and what occurred.

"Who are you calling?"

Damon put his finger up to quiet her when Edward finally answered his call.

"Hello Mr. Salvatore." Edward's voice was snippy. They both knew that Stefan was the old man's favorite son.

"Hello Edward. I have Stefan's fiancee here and she just told me that there was a plane crash reported on the news. Is it one of our planes and was Stefan on it?"

Elena found Damon's glass and took a long gulp of it while she settled down on the couch and watched as Damon talked on his phone.

"Yes I'm afraid it's true. He was going on a quick business trip and then planned to stop at Mystic Falls to spend some time with his fiancee." Edward sighed heavily.

"Are there any survivors?" Damon felt his heart nearly lurch out of his chest. He refused to believe that his stubborn little brother was dead.

"We haven't received a full report yet. The plane crashed over the Atlantic ocean. We are hoping for good news. I will call you once we learn of anything more solid."

"Okay. Please call me Edward. Elena is here and she is pretty shaken up as you can imagine."

"I understand."

Damon hung up the phone and set it down before walking over to Elena. Kneeling before her he told her what he knew so far. Her eyes burst with tears as he pulled her into his arms and held her as she sobbed and shook with utter misery.

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

**When Love Changes You: Chapter 3: Comfort**

Damon insisted she spend the night at his house. Putting her in one of the guest rooms he checked in on her before he finally drunk himself into a stupor.

When he woke up the next morning his head pounded unmercifully. It didn't help that his phone was ringing nonstop next to his bed. Grabbing the annoying objective he put it up to his ear and winced at once hearing the shrieking voice on the other end.

"Oh my God! I've been trying to get a hold of you all morning." Caroline shouted.

"What time is it?" Damon set up in the bed and all at once regretted it. His stomach wasn't feeling too hot. He just prayed he could make it to at hot shower before he got sick. This wasn't his first hangover. He had a routine that would help him feel better within the hour but first he needed to get off of this miserable phone call.

"It's ten o'clock. I heard the news this morning. I was exercising and watching the news when they reported a private plane owned by the Salvatores went down over the Atlantic ocean. They don't believe there is any survivors but they are searching. Are you okay?"

Damon wanted to yell at her that she had a sucky way of informing him of his brother's possible death.

"I'm fine. I need...to...get a shower." He mumbled.

"Oh. Sorry. Oh and one more thing Jenna is looking for Elena. Did she spend the night over there?" Caroline's voice border lined on jealousy as she asked about her friend.

"Yeah she did. I need to go check in on her. She was pretty upset last night."

"Okay. I will be over later. Sorry Damon. I know how much you loved your brother." Caroline sighed heavily.

Well, he had a funny way of showing it he thought rudely to himself.

"Bye Caroline." Damon hung up the phone and forced his legs to move. He slowly made his way to the shower and felt some relief the moment the hot water pulsated on his achy body.

A half an hour later he was dressed and taken several aspirins before he walked down the hall to check on Elena. Tapping on the door, he didn't receive any response so he crack the door to peek in. He saw her still lying in the bed with her back toward the door.

Stepping into the room he was able to make out a soft sobbing sound. He realized she was awake and trying to cry softly so no one would hear her. Walking around the king size bed he saw her face as tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Hey." Damon spoke softly as he knelt down beside the bed and wiped away a drop of moisture from her tear stained cheek.

"Hey." She mumbled, not moving even an inch as she continue to stare off into space.

"We should get up and get some food in you and I will start making some more calls." He offered.

"Why?" Elena sobbed miserably.

"He could still be alive Elena. Don't give up hope yet." He pleaded with her.

Elena shifted and set up in the bed abruptly.

"His plane crashed over an ocean. How in the world could he have managed to survive that? It's impossible." She cried out angrily.

"We don't have all the details. Come on let's gets going."

Damon was trying to encourage her without sounding too harsh. He knew it was easy to think the worse when they had little to no details about the crash but he wasn't about to throw in the towel just yet.

"It's all my fault." She smack the mattress and glared furiously at him.

"How is this your fault?"

"I..we...yesterday before I came over we got into an argument. I told him that I wasn't sure if this was going to work out. He told me he loved me and he would find away to come see me right away. I pushed him to get on that plane."

"Honey, there is no way you could have known that the plane would crash. He should have come home a long time ago. You had every reason to be upset with him for neglecting you." Damon reached out and push her hair behind her ears.

"Damon we k...kissed. We betrayed him." Her voice crackled.

"That didn't cause the crash either. Let's not focus on blame right now. Let's just go downstairs and get something in our stomachs and find out more information before we jump the gun. Please Elena."

Damon hoped she would forget all about their moment of weakness. He didn't want her to think their kiss and Stefan's crash were somehow cosmically connected.

"Okay." Elena gulped hard, taking his hand as he helped her out of the bed and led her downstairs.

"You should call your Aunt while I cook us up something to eat. Caroline woke me up and mentioned your Aunt was worried about you."

Elena pulled out her phone from her purse and looked at the missed messages and began to reply back to each of them while Damon started a pot of coffee and then off to work on them both a cheese omelette.

After they both filled up on food and coffee they received a call from Edward.

"Damon. I have terrible news. They located the plane. They only found the body of the two pilots aboard. They were killed instantly when the plane crashed into the ocean. However, they can't seem to find Stefan or Rebecca at the moment. So they are continuing their search for them."

"Rebecca?" Damon stepped out of the kitchen as his nostrils flared. He couldn't imagine why in the world Rebecca would have been on that plane with his brother. The last time they spoke he insisted he had not once seen or heard from his ex girlfriend. This was not something he wanted to tell nor explain to Elena. She was already upset enough about the possible death of Stefan and he couldn't stand the thought of how she would react if she learned that he was with his ex-girlfriend on the plane.

"Your father asked her to join Stefan for a meeting. She knew several of the businessman's wives and he thought she might help make things smoother for Stefan. Your father thinks they might have somehow had time to jump out of the plane before it crashed. There is evidence that it's possible."

Damon chewed on his lip as he recalled both his brother and Rebecca took skydiving lessons and so it was possible they might have just enough time to escape before the plane crashed into the ocean.

"What happened exactly? Was it bad weather? Faulty plane part?" Damon still couldn't understand how a million dollar plane would have fallen from the sky.

"They are retrieving the black box and we should know something within the next twenty-four hours. Your father is beside himself. Maybe you should come and see him during this time." Edward suggested.

"I'm sorry I can't. Elena is too upset and if he hadn't schemed back into Stefan's life then he would have never been on that damn plane in the first place." Damon snarled.

"I see. Well, I will call you back once I learn more."

"Okay and thanks." Damon replied.

Hanging up the phone he walked back into the kitchen where Elena sat in her chair with her head hung low.

"He's dead isn't he?" She looked up at him with eyes that broke his heart into a million pieces.

"Actually they think he might have had enough time to jump from the plane. They are still searching for him." Damon decided not to mention the Rebecca part just yet. He hoped he would have time to explain that situation later once they knew Stefan was alive and safe.

"What?" Elena frowned up at him.

"Stefan took skydiving lessons when he turned eighteen. It was something our father disapproved of so he was forced to wait until he was considered an adult to do it." Damon smirked as he remembered how furious their father was when he learned of it.

"So your saying there is a slim chance he's alive."

"Exactly. Slim is better than none." Damon smiled softly at her.

"What can we do?" Elena chewed on her lip as she considered how she could help with the search.

"Honestly, we have to sit and wait. Let the professionals handle this."

Damon saw the stubborn look cross her face and knew she wasn't going to give up so easily.

"We could finish with your wedding plans. When they find him then you two should get married right away." He suggested. He seriously hated the idea of them getting married but he knew it would keep her mind off of the situation.

"I can't even think about the wedding. Not now." Elena gulped hard.

"Why not?"

"He could be dead right now. I would look foolish trying to work out details of a day I'm never going to have with him." Elena burst out into tears as Damon stepped over and wrapped his arms around her.

Kissing the top of her head he whispered softly to her.

"Never say never."

Elena continued to sob in his arms as she heard a little voice in the back of her head warning her that perhaps she fell in love with the wrong brother and this was fate's way of making it right.

XXX  
Two days later...

"I really think it's best to put the wedding on hold for now." Jenna sighed heavily as she looked around the table at Elena's closest friends.

"What does Elena want to do?" Caroline asked curiously.

"She doesn't know what to do, really. She feels it's bad taste to plan for it, just in case he didn't make it. On the other hand she insists that if he is found she doesn't even want a big wedding. She just wants to rush him to the courthouse and get married right away." Jenna replied.

"I hate to see all her hard work wasted but on the other hand I can see why she would rather make it official right away. Has she left her room today?" Bonnie spoke up.

"Yeah. Damon seems to be the only one she will allow to get her up and out of the house."

"He is trying to keep her mind off of it." Caroline chewed on the corner of her lip as she caught the suspicion in Bonnie's eyes.

"I'm sure he is." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"He is trying to hold himself together and helping Elena helps him do that." Caroline looked between them and saw that like Bonnie, Jenna seem to wonder about the closeness between her boyfriend and best friend.

"I'm sure you're right." Jenna smiled politely at her.

"I am." Caroline grabbed her keys and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"I have to run some errands for my mom and then do some work on a paper due next week." Caroline nodded at them before taking off.

"What's going on?" Jenna looked at Bonnie directly in the eyes.

"I just...it's probably nothing but I think..." Bonnie paused, taking a deep breath before continuing."I think they have grown fond of one another and Caroline refuses to see it."

"What? Come on they are friends now cause he stepped in and helped her with the wedding but I don't think there is anything more to them." Jenna laughed nervously.

"I hope your right." Bonnie sipped on her soda and looked out the window with a weary look.

XXX

A week later...

"You will get up and go with me." Damon growled pulling Elena out of the bed and on her bare feet.

"Why? I don't want to go anywhere. What's the point." She argued.

"The point is that you have to keep moving forward Elena." Damon replied softly as he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled warmly at her.

"I don't want to move forward. I want ...I want...Stefan back." Elena's face crumpled up as tears streamed down her face.

"You will get him back. YOU have to stay positive." Damon pleaded as he pulled her into his chest and let her sob all over his clean pressed shirt.

"I try too but...some nights...I dream of him." She mumbled in his chest.

"They still have hope that he might have somehow landed on one of those unknown islands close to where the plane crashed. My father hasn't given up hope on his rescue and you shouldn't either." Damon lifted her head up and stared into her red stained eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure you are tired of watching me cry." Elena felt the warmth of his body as it soak into her cold arms and she felt her heart skip an extra beat when his tongue darted out licking his lips. She was a horrible person but being this physically close to Damon set off a spark in the pit of her stomach. Her body ached for something that she didn't quite understand. It was like standing in the front of a refrigerator stocked with food but your taste buds didn't seem to want any of it. Damon was like that craving. She wanted him close to her but yet she didn't. It was wrong to want him like that.  
Pulling away she wrapped her arms around her chest. Turning slowly she tiptoed to the end of the bed and covered herself with her housecoat. The seasons were changing and Autumn was starting to show signs everywhere and that made the house a little cooler. She nearly forgot she wore her silky top PJs to bed and was sure her nipples were poking through the soft material.

"I don't mind. I want to help you anyway I can." Damon answered. His voice was soft and husky. It made her shiver. She could only imagine what it would sound like when he was in the thrust of passion.

"I appreciate it."

Elena walked out of the room, heading to the kitchen for a quick cup of coffee to warm her up and hopefully wake her up while he followed right behind her.

"Want some?" Elena offered pulling out two mugs.

"Sure."

Elena poured them both a cup and sat down at the table while she added a spoonful of sugar with a dash of her favorite creamer in it.

"Mmm...needed this." Elena yawned, stretching her arms over her head.

"What are your plans today?" He asked while he enjoyed watching her morning routine as he had the last three days in a row.

He couldn't seem to stay away. There was plenty of work to be done at his office but he didn't care about any of that. No, instead he found himself counting down the minutes until he could see her. He tried to give her plenty of space to be around her friends and family but it was becoming difficult to stay away for more than a few hours at a time.

Caroline mentioned how he was always at Elena's side and he wasn't starting to pick up the signs that she was growing aware of his deep feelings for her best friend. He didn't want to hurt Caroline but he didn't see them having much of a future, especially now that these feelings for Elena were starting to surface.

The kiss they shared before this nightmare begun, played over and over in his mind when he tried to sleep at night. He longed for more. He knew it was morbid and even downright rude that he wanted to make love to his possibly dead brother's fiancee. He didn't want to feel this way but he couldn't shake the hold she had over him.

"I don't know. What about you? Caroline mentioned last night that you two haven't done anything together and she is really worried about you."

Damon gulped hard. He didn't know how he was going to break things off with Caroline but he knew he had to do it soon. What would Elena think about him? Would she be angry that he hurt her best friend? Would she understand that his heart just didn't love her enough to keep her around?

"I know. I'm sorry but I really don't know how to tell her that I don't think I want to be with her anymore." Damon looked down at his cup after dropping the bomb.

"What? Why not?" Elena cried out.

"It's just...well...you know when you asked me before if I thought about marrying her and I said we weren't anywhere close to that." He looked up at her.

Elena nodded her head in response.

"I don't see the point of us being together. I should go crazy when we are apart but I don't. I like her and I enjoy our friendship but other than that, I just don't feel anything deeper."

Elena looked down at her cup and then took a long drink before getting up and pouring them both a refill.

"I love Caroline and want her happiness but if you don't think it's love that you feel for her then you can't lead her on. It's going to kill her. She is crazy about you." Elena admitted.

"I know. That's what really sucks about it. It would make the break easier if she had someone else or didn't feel much for me."

"When are you going to do it?" Elena chewed on the corner of her lip.

"I don't know." he sighed heavily.

"Don't wait too long." She reached over the table and covered his hand with hers.

Damon looked up and they both shared a tender smile when the house phone rang.

Elena jump up in alert mode and snatch the phone up.

"Hello." She swallowed hard.

She was still living in a dream world where she hoped a call would come to inform her they found Stefan safe and alive.

"Hey Elena. It's Jenna. I'm not going to be home this weekend. I'm sorry hon. My boss called and I have to go on a quick trip out of town for work. Will you be okay?"

"Oh. Sure." Elena replied.

"You should call Bonnie or Caroline over to spend some girl time together." Jenna offered.

"Maybe." Elena wrinkled her nose up at the thought of having a sleepover like when they were in High School. She treasured her friendships with Bonnie and Caroline but right now she just wanted some space. They would try so hard to put her in a better mood that it would ultimately just irk her.

"Don't stay in bed, locked up in your room all weekend." Jenna warned her.

"I won't. Damon is here and we were talking about going out here in a bit." She partially lied.

"Oh, okay. I love you hon. I will be home as soon as I can."

Elena said good-bye before hanging up and sitting back in her seat.

"What was that about?" Damon asked.

"Oh, Jenna has to go out of town with her boss. I got the house to myself all weekend." Elena replied sadly.

"You don't need to be alone. Why did you tell her we were going out?"

"I know and I didn't want her to worry about me." Elena cracked a smile.

"Then let's not make it a lie and let's go hang out. A ride out in the country with some fresh air might do us both some good." He offered.

"I..we...well..." Elena debated if being alone with Damon was such a good idea. Her heart was split down the middle between the life she saw herself having with Stefan and the passion that Damon made her feel whenever he was near.

"Come on. Go get dressed. I'm in the mood for some wine. Maybe we can find a cozy B & B on our journey for some fine cuisine while we drive until our hearts are content."

Elena liked the thought of having a day away from the house and everyone else in the community. Neighbors, friends, and anyone else she bumped into was always offering her their condolences and it made her feel like they had already pretty much gave up on the idea of Stefan returning to her. She couldn't bear another day of those sympathetic looks. Taking a break from her house and Mystic Falls sounded appealing.

"Okay." Elena got up and went upstairs leaving Damon to plan their day together.

Damon made a couple of calls after checking his blackberry for some directions and locations that might be fitting for a day out with her. He knew it would probably seem tacky to most people that they needed a vacation from the dreaded awaited phone call letting them know if Stefan was alive or not. However, until they were in his shoes they wouldn't understand and frankly he didn't give a damn about other's opinions about himself but he did about Elena's reputation. She was loved and admired in the community and he didn't want to do anything to taint it.

Twenty minutes later she reappeared in the kitchen wearing clothes, hair brushed, and a smile that melted his heart. He just prayed that the years of self restraint paid off today. The dark side of him wanted to set up the day to end up with them sharing a bed later that night but the better side of him warn him to let her take the pace she needed. If Stefan was indeed lost to the both of them then seducing her was a whole other matter but until they knew one way or the other he needed to embrace his good side.

"Thank you Damon. I really need this." Elena reach out and grab his hand giving it a quick squeeze.

"Me too." He gulped hard as he follow her out of the house.

XXX  
A/N: Hope you are enjoying the story. Sorry for the delay with this chpt. Let me know if I should continue or stop wasting my time. Xoxo A


End file.
